Volver a casa
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Los pensamientos de Harry un día después de haber vuelto a Privet Drive en "La piedra filosofal". Viñeta.


_Re editado: 29 de Diciembre del 2011._

**Hola. Quiero presentarme, aunque no creo que vuelva aquí muy pronto...al fandom en donde partí escribiendo cuando era más niña (unos once años, pueden imaginar los bodrios que eran) y al que no volví después de haber borrado toda la basura que había publicado, hasta hoy (no subiré nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera creo que sea bueno, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo y...voila). Lo escribí de una sola vez, creo que ni siquiera lo revisé, por miedo a arrepentirme.**

**Quisiera dedicar esto a mi gran amiga bellaHerms22 (a quien supongo ya conocen, pero que yo, llamo Val); te quiero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a casa<strong>

Harry se sentó en la escalerita de la casa de sus tíos en Private Drive. Hacía calor. Chocó las suelas de sus zapatos, como esperando a que ocurriera algo: pero nada pasaba. Suspiró y miró al cielo, ¿Cuándo iría Hedwig a volver? Ese día era su primer día de regreso a casa después de Howgarts, y a pesar de no haber pasado allí más de un año (o así se podía ver desde afuera, aunque para sus tíos podía haber sido algo así como un simple pestañeo demasiado corto como para haberse disfrutado en plenitud), para él había sido descubrir el significado de un verdadero hogar, porque había sido en la escuela de magia y hechicería en donde había aprendido el valor de la hermandad, de la amistad, del amor filial. Había ganado dos hermanos que jamás pensó que podría llegar a tener: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley (y toda la seguidilla de pelirrojos que iban detrás de él, porque para Harry, Ron siempre sería el primero y el más importante de los Weasley, aunque él siempre se viese detrás de todos).

Sonrió; ese Ron. No podía creer que una persona que no lo conocía más que unos cuantos meses hubiese arriesgado su vida por él de esa manera. Un niño de once años apenas, había ofrecido lo más preciado que posee un ser humano para dárselo a él en regalo, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo: de corazón y sin arrepentirse de ello. Sin duda, tantos años de sufrimiento habían valido la pena, y si tuviera que volver a elegir, tomaría la misma vida que ya había vivido: porque era esa vida, la que lo había convertido en la persona que era y además, presentado a Hermione Granger, una rata de bilbioteca de dientes de castor y cabello enmarañado, pero de un corazón tan noble como jamás se podría imaginar bajo aquella fachada dura y sabihonda, quien también había arriesgado sus cortos doce años por él: por él.

Se tocó la cicatriz, después de tantos, tantos años, al fin significaba algo más que una mentira y un choque de autos: era la marca de una maldición, de un asesinato, de un crimen contra su familia pero peor aún, contra todas las del mundo. Apretó sus puños: Voldemort había pagado por la muerte de sus padres y no volvería más, ya se había encargado de ello y, al fin, la muerte de Lily y James Potter se había vengado. Ojalá hubiesen podido verlo...haber vivido para hacerse presentes en un momento así, en donde hubiesen estado más orgullosos de él que nunca: porque había tenido miedo, profundo, pero jamás había olvidado el sacrificio de toda la gente caída o lastimada en el proceso de terminar con el Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado y decidido que, prefería dar su vida antes de permitirle a ese monstruo recuperar la suya.

El aleteo de una lechuza, no, no de una lechuza: de su lechuza, le hizo reaccionar y notar que llevaba sentado casi una hora sin mirar a ningún punto en especial, perdido en sus pensamientos.

― Hola. ―sonrió al recibir al ave sobre sus regazo― Gracias amiga, ya te daré tu premio.

Hedwig se mantuvo en donde estaba y estiró su patita para que su dueño le desamarrara la carta que traía consigo. Harry la desdobló, esperando a que no fuera alguna cosa mágica o rara; de los Weasley, cualquier cosa era esperable.

_"Querido Harry, ¡Sería un gusto tenerte aquí todo el verano!, pregúntale a tus tíos si te dan permiso (no queremos disgustarlos ni meterte en problemas, cariño). Creo que ya te dije que..._"

Y así, la carta fue desvariando hasta casi convertirse en una enciclopedia de doce tomos firmada por Molly Weasley y con un postdata de Ron diciendo "hola".

― Tranquila Hed, si tenemos suerte y mis tíos no me quieren más aquí, pasaremos las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas. ―le aseguró acariciando su plumaje, mientras el ave se le acurrucaba amigablemente.

No mucho más allá, divisó el auto de los Dursley: no los había visto hasta entonces, ya que ellos estaban de viaje al momento en que él volvió a la casa. Su tío estacionó casi brutalmente, bajándose de golpe al verlo sentado en la puerta.

― ¿Qué haces con esa ave?, ¿Qué acaso quieres que nos crean locos? ―gritó empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar con la puerta, obligándolo a abrir.

― No, lo siento, es que, traía una carta...―trató de explicarle, mientras Petunia entraba curiosamente a la casa, tomando de la mano a un Doodley con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Una carta?, ¿De esos anormales? ―gritó Vernon encolerizado, y si Hed no se hubiera escondido detrás de Harry, la pobre criaturita hubiese terminado desplumada al ser usada de instrumento de relajación.

― ¡No son anormales!, ¡Son mis amigos!, ¡Hedwig me la trajo, me invitaron a quedarme en...!, ―se defendió Harry, profundamente ofendido, siendo interrumpido de inmediato.

― ¿Ese pájaro? ―le reclamó afirmándolo del cuello de su camisa― ¿Es ese pájaro el que te sigue conectando con esas...escorias?

Harry quiso escupirle, golpearle, hacer algo, pero se abstuvo: sabía que si quería permiso debía ceder.

― Sí.

Su tío lo miró antes de volver a fijarse en el animal. Petunia se llevó a su hijo de ahí, escandalizada con la escena, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de profundo odio y rencor al hijo de su difunta hermana.

― Eso, vamos a solucionarlo...―dijo tomando a Harry y a su lechuza con severidad, llevándolos hasta uno de los cuartos de Doodley, el que para su desgracia, tendría que ceder a su sobrino o sino, tendría que asumir los riesgos de la amenaza que significaba a Dumbledore metido en su casa para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Harry siguió los empujones hasta la escalera, siendo arrastrado al cuarto en el que había dormido la noche anterior.

― No más tonterías, no más anormales, no más estupideces. ―dijo Vernon, obligando a Hedwig a entrar en su jaula― ¡Voy a ponerle un candado a eso!, ¡No quiero saber nada del estúpido mundo del que viniste!, ¡Nada!, ¡Una palabra!

― ¡Pero me invitaron...! ―se trató de defender de nuevo.

― No me interesa, te quedas aquí. No sé cómo me convenciste de dejarte ir a ese manicomio, pero de nuevo no pasará. ―le advirtió dando un portazo antes de salir, dejando a Harry sentado sobre su cama con profunda impotencia.

Hedwig emitió un sonido tratando de darle ánimo y él comenzó a sollozar hasta notar que, en su mesita de noche, una foto suya, de Hermione y de Ron, yacía de adorno. Su cara de tristeza cambió de inmediato a una de felicidad: tenía esperanzas de que más allá, había por lo menos dos personas esperando por él, y que le habían probado que jamás lo dejarían solo. Era cosa de soportar un poco más, armarse de paciencia...había esperado diez largos años para ser feliz, podía soportar tres meses si eso valía la pena, si eso le permitía volver a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no haya sido tan malo, y que no sé...cualquier comentario se acepta (de toda clase, siempre y cuando, sea con respeto, ¡Hay sentimientos detrás de la pantalla!)<strong>


End file.
